


Sweet Poison

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Death Wish [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Friendship/Love, Galra Hunk, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: If there was one thing Hunk almost felt was worth becoming a paladin for, it was the kitchen in the castle.





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever, but I finally forced myself to sit down and write more of this fun AU. I figured what better day to post more Galra Hunk than on Hunk's birthday. Thanks for reading!

If there was one thing Hunk almost felt was worth becoming a paladin for, it was the kitchen in the castle. He couldn’t remember ever having seen such a huge kitchen. It was big enough to fit a whole a small squadron.

The kitchen in his small childhood home had been so puny. One fully grown Galra could barely fit in there, which made it tricky when he wished to experiment with cooking despite the weird looks his family would give him. (Fortunately, they had been rather apologetic when they tasted the end results.)

Once he left home, however, Hunk had barely been able to cook at all. The army were just supplying them daily meals of mush that supposedly provided all of their daily nutrients. Sure, it filled Hunk’s stomach, but it always felt he was missing out on something.

Then he met Keith, found the Yellow Lion and before his common sense could scream at him loud enough, Hunk found himself joining the other paladins of Voltron...the enemy of Zarkon and the empire...Hunk was fairly certain he had lost his sanity somehow.

The Altean princess Allura was, to say the least, less than thrilled to meet Hunk. She first accused Hunk of trying to trick them, and refused to believe either him or Keith until Hunk proved the Yellow Lion would respond to him.

She went strangely quiet after that, and after a long cold stare said “Fine’. That had been a few days ago and she hadn’t spoken to him since. Hunk couldn’t exactly blame her. He did know his history. Zarkon was responsible for destroying her planet and her people. Frankly, she had every right to be suspicious of him.

The other Altean, Coran, was civil towards him, but Hunk could tell he was wary too. The other paladins...well, Hunk didn’t know what they thought of him.

He had already earned Keith’s trust, and truthfully the Red Lion's paladin had been the one to give Hunk a tour of the castle. Keith also seemed slightly confused why Hunk was so delighted by the kitchen but he didn’t mock him for it.

Pidge, the smallest paladin, looked a bit suspicious. However, it all made sense when Keith explained she was trying to locate her missing father and brother who had been captured by the Galra. Yeah, Hunk had to admit that was a valid reason to distrust him.

Shiro had smiled and seemed glad to have their fifth paladin. Hunk had been the most nervous around him. He had heard stories of The Champion from friends who had gone to the battle ring. Hunk never had any interest in it, but he at least knew not just anyone was able to survive it - let alone thrive in the battles. Shiro’s cybernetic arm did fascinate him, but even the lure of advanced tech wasn't enough to make him close the distance - and except for training, Shiro seemed to feel the same way.

It was possible Shiro was giving Hunk space to get used to it all, but Shiro could also have been trying to avoid Hunk altogether. It was hard to tell.

Then, there was Lance. He had been the most welcoming after Keith, and in some ways even more so. He kept asking Hunk questions like what do Galra eat, what were Galra families like and how do they get such a shiny look in their fur.

Hunk found himself answering the questions without a second thought. It was possible Lance was mocking him, but his gut told him that wasn’t the case. Lance seemed naturally curious and also determined to convince Hunk to come out of his room when they weren’t training.

It wasn’t as if Hunk liked staying in his room, but he didn’t want to get in the way either. Even if he had a lion, he still felt like a complete outsider to this little group. It just felt safer to stay put in one place and not make everyone paranoid.

Of course, sitting alone in his room just made Hunk more nervous and wondered if it was causing the Alteans to become even more distrusting of him because they were assuming he was plotting something and…

Hunk instantly cut off his chain of anxiety by deciding he needed to cook. He needed a good meal. Coran’s meals were alright, but Hunk was craving something different and it would calm his nerves.

It was perfect timing since Hunk knew no one would be in the kitchen. He glanced around and began to glance through the cupboards to see what he could find. He found some basic foods. Vegetables and dried meats, stuff he could use to whip up a batter, but not many herbs. Not great, but he was used to it.

Herbs hadn’t exactly been common in Galra cooking in the first place. He had only learned about it when reading through one of his grandfather’s old historical texts of some planet the empire had conquered ages ago.

Hunk had acquired a love for herbs and spices, but he would have to make do with what he had. He gathered up bowls, a knife or two and began to look over the ingredients he had when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Hunk yelped, spun around and knocked a glass container to nearly shatter on the floor if Lance hadn’t caught it.

“Whoa, chill,” Lance said as he stood up and held up the container. “It’s just me.”

Hunk placed his hand over his heart and sighed. “Man, I wish you humans wouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”

Lance pointed to his ears. “Shouldn’t you be able to hear us coming? Galra seem to hear better than us, and it’s not like we’re trying to be sneaky.”

“I’m not like most Galra,” Hunk admitted flatly. “I tend to get to focused on what I’m doing and tune out what’s going on around me.”

It was for that reason he was deemed not great material to be a combat soldier and was better suited for repair and maintenance work. Why did that lion believe he would be a good pilot again?

Lance gave him a thoughtful look as he leaned against the counter. “So, what are you so focused on then?”

Hunk rubbed his neck. “Uh..I was trying to figure out what to cook.”

Lance tilted his head. “You like cooking?”

Hunk gave a smirk. “I don’t just like it, I love it and I haven’t done it for ages.”

“How come?” Lance asked with that same curious smile.

Hunk shrug. “Didn’t have much time or room to do it while working for the Imperial Army and,” he sheepishly glanced around, “didn’t know if I was allowed to here.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Dude, if Pidge can claim a whole room for her robot tinkering, and Coran said I could renovate one into my own personal spa room, you can use the kitchen.”

Hunk pressed his fingers together. “Um..I just don’t think the princess would approve.”

“Oh,” Lance said and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about Allura, she’ll come around.”

Hunk gave him a dry look. “You say that, but she hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“My people destroyed her home and everything she has ever known. I’m positive she hates me a little.”

Lance crossed his arms. “Alright, maybe a little, but she doesn’t even really know you. Once she sees you’re a giant teddy bear, she’ll relax.”

Hunk tilted his head. “A giant..what? Is that some kind of animal from your planet?”

Lance giggled. “Naw, just a cuddle toy kids like to play with.”

Hunk choked as he placed his hands on his hips and his ears twitched. “You’re saying I’m something to cuddle?”

“You’re furry enough, at least three of my sisters would grab you in a heartbeat,” Lance teased and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Anyway, so what are you cooking?”

Hunk was tempted to argue about the description further, but decided to let it go as he looked over his collection. “Don’t know. I may just try to throw stuff together I think would taste good.”

“Can I try it?” Lance asked as he placed his hands together.

Hunk sucked the air between his teeth. “Uh...I don’t know if you should.” Lance looked disappointed, which caused Hunk to panic. “Uh...not because I don’t want you to try it, but what I like might not be what you humans like. You know? And what if you have an allergic reaction or-”

“Okay, relax,” Lance said as he held up his hands. “One, Coran tested us already on all the food on the ship and we’re all good. Two, anything you make can’t be as bad as Coran’s cooking.”

Hunk shrugged. “His meals aren't that bad. Better than the army's rations, anyway.”

“No, but tasting the same thing over and over gets old fast,” Lance whined as he shook his head. “Point is, I’m willing to taste anything different at this point.”

Hunk didn’t feel convinced, but who was he to decide what Lance should and shouldn’t eat? It was hardly his place to do so.

“Alright,” Hunk stated as he reached for a blue egg, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Lance grinned as he sat back and watched. He sat in the same chair during the whole process as he passed Hunk over things when requested. During it, he asked Hunk questions about his family.

Hunk didn’t mind answering, but there wasn’t much to talk about. His parents and siblings were alive, but in the far outposts of the empire. His parents had been the ones to push Hunk into joining the military to get a decent career and with no opportunity to find a job on his colony he agreed.

“I didn’t exactly have a lot of choices,” Hunk explained as he stirred the wet ingredients together. “And it was the best chance for pay.”

Lance nodded as he leaned against his hand. “Can’t say I blame you - I mean, I kinda did something similar with the Garrison.” He frowned. “How would they react if they found out you were a paladin?”

Hunk gave a nervous chuckle. “Honestly...I don’t know, and I don’t plan on telling them.”

Hunk wanted to believe they would support him, but he wasn’t positive they would. His parents and grandfather never complained about Zarkon or the empire, but they never praised it either. If anything else, Hunk didn’t want them knowing for their own safety.

If Hunk never contacted them, the empire could never suspect they were involved and thus would not even bother to give them a glance. The less his family knew the better.

Hunk took the batter mixed with the vegetables and meat he had found and poured it into a pan. He then placed it in the oven, and waited. Lance passed the time humming what Hunk could only assume was a song from Earth.

It was unfamiliar, but yet strangely catchy to the point he found himself tapping his foot to it. Then the timer dinged, and Hunk took out the dish and placed it in front of Lance. Hunk sniffed it and savored the scent as the steam hit his nose.

“Yup, that smells decent to me,” Hunk stated as he removed the oven mitts.

Lance examined it closely and looked tempted to poke at it. “Huh...kind of looks like a casserole.”

Hunk frowned. “That good or bad?”

Lance shrugged. “Depends on what’s in it? There are like a ton of different kinds of them.” He tapped his fingers. “Like..you know how there are different kinds of fruit?”

“Ah, gotcha,” Hunk said as he took a giant spork and dished some out into a bowl. “Well..uh, here you go.” He nervously said as he picked up a bowl to take out his own portion. “It’s fine if you don’t like it...I can like...eat the rest...in my room.”

“Dude, you don’t have to go that far,” Lance said as he took a spork and dug into it.

Hunk held his breath as Lance ate a mouthful. The boy froze, and his eyes widened. Hunk’s heart jumped in alarm as Lance swallowed and then groaned like he’d been punched in the gut.

Lance looked ready to cry as he gazed up at Hunk. “Oh my god, I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Hunk dropped the bowl. Oh no! He rushed over and grabbed Lance’s shoulders. “Oh my gosh! Uh, hold on! I can get Coran! Uh, are there medical supplies in here?! I know some-”

“Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!” Lance said as he took Hunk by his purple hands. “Dude, I’m fine.”

Hunk blinked as he felt the panic subside. “But..you just said you died?”

“It’s a figure of speech,” Lance said with a wave of his hand. “It’s a way for humans to say we’re extremely happy.”

Hunk stared at him completely dumbfounded before growling and rubbing his eyes. “You humans need better expressions! I thought I had poisoned you!”

“Dude, if you did it was worth it,” Lance said as he took he spork and swallowed another mouthful. “Oh man, I forgot what it was like to have content taste buds.”

“Sssooo,” Hunk said as he scratched as his ears. “You like it?”

“Not like, love,” Lance said as he swallowed. “Pure love...and it has to be shared.”

Hunk blinked in confusion as Lance got up and hit the intercom on the far wall. “Pidge, get into the kitchen! And bring Shiro and Keith with you.”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

Lance ignored his plea and Pidge’s voice was heard. “Lance, I’m busy.”

“Yeah, and Hunk cooked something you have to eat.”

A loud sigh was heard. “Lance, I’ll try it later-”

“It has flavor,” Lance insisted. “The good kind that actually makes you want to have a second serving. Even a third.”

There was a pause. Hunk gulped and debated about fleeing until Pidge spoke again.

“Lance, this had better not be a joke,” she spoke.

“Joke about food that actually tastes like food?” Lance said in a huff. “Come on, do you really believe I’d be that cruel?”

There was another pause. “Alright, I’m coming up!”

“See you in a tic,” Lance said as he gave Hunk a thumbs up. “This will be awesome.”

“No, it won’t,” Hunk moaned as he buried his face into his hands. “Why did you do that?!”

Lance gave him a hard look as he marched forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Because, my man, you will give them hope of actually tasting edible food again!” He held up a fist. “And that we can finally have something to look forward to that isn’t food goo.”

“I can’t help but assume you’re exaggerating a bit here,” Hunk added darkly.

Lance kept his grin as the kitchen doors opened and Pidge entered with both Keith and Shiro right behind her.

Pidge narrowed her eyes as she looked into the pan. “No offense, but this doesn’t look anything that amazing.”

“It is compared to the stuff we had to eat from Coran,” Lance said as he fetched some bowls.

“That is fair,” Keith stated as he took a seat. "I mean, my standards are canned beans, but still."

“Guys, come on, Coran works hard at cooking,” Shiro said as took the seat next to him.

“Uh..yeah, he does,” Hunk replied.

“Working hard doesn’t guarantee good results,” Pidge grumbled as Lance dished up the food and placed it in front of her. “At this point, I’m willing to try anything that isn’t some kind of weird semi-fluid.”

Hunk tugged at his shirt collar as Lance gave Shiro and Keith their bowls. “Well...uh...I hope you like it?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Shiro said with a half smile before the took a spork and placed a good size chunk into his mouth.

His eyes widened and he chewed slowly. Hunk sweated as he watched Pidge and Keith carry the same reactions. The three humans glanced to each other with stunned expressions.

“The flavor lingers in my mouth,” Pidge said as she stared into a bowl, “and I don’t hate it.”

Keith began to shovel more into his mouth. “Man, I forgot what it was like to enjoy food!”

Hunk’s ears twitched as he tilted his head. “So...you guys like it?”

Shiro swallowed another mouthful. “Hunk, this is delicious! Thank you for making this.”

Hunk blushed as he gave a shy smile. “It was no big deal.”

“Dude,” Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, “trust us. You just made fighting Zarkon a bit more tolerable.”

“No kidding,” Pidge said gleefully. “If you end up making all of our food, I will be very happy you joined the team.”

Hunk blinked and smiled as the words warmed his heart, feeling reassure he could a connection with this humans. He dished up a bowl of his own and took a bite and frowned. “Bit bland, I need to pick up some herbs.”

“You can have as many herbs as you like,” Shiro said and grabbed his chin. “Truthfully, we’ve even thought about growing some ourselves.”

“Really?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah, we were getting desperate and debating of trying to cook some meals ourselves,” Keith explained and shrugged. “But we had no clue on what we could use to cook with from other planets.”

“Yeah, and Coran was no help since Alteans hardly eat anything that doesn’t have ‘optimal nutritional value’,” Pidge said with a sour expression. “So, it’s been hard to figure out what to get.”

Hunk smiled from ear to ear. “Oh, that’s easy! First we got to hit the markets of the Sumesh. They import some great fruit from all over the quadrant and I can get some seeds to grow a few pots I can use here.”

He began to ramble about other foods he could combine and create. Part of Hunk was afraid he was boring his fellow paladins, but judging by their gleeful expressions, he figured he had finally found his audience.


End file.
